


Fashion Week

by EpicNerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Fluff, Helpful Alya Césaire, Helpful Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has a Crush on Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicNerd/pseuds/EpicNerd
Summary: Marinette launches her own fashion brand, Coccinelle, and takes on the mysterious identity of of le Rêveur.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Fashion Week

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a girl of invention, whether it was in the bakery, in her sketchbook, or out on the streets of Paris. With her hands, she baked sweet treats, designed visions from her imagination, and acted on plans that she came up with to use her lucky charms while acting as Ladybug. She had the Kwami of Creation, Tikki, by her side and the world at her fingertips.

With the endorsement of Jagged Stone, Marinette stepped into the eyes of the public as le Rêveur and created a website online to house her fashion brand: Coccinelle. At the beginning of the new year and the launch of the website, its only function was to submit commision requests for Marinette to take. By March, however, she tried something new. Using a mannequin as a model, she released a Spring Collection of her very own; with masculine, feminine, and unisex clothing designs, she stitched and sowed flowers, ladybugs, birds, and bees into articles of clothing in soft colors.

With these original pieces, le Rêveur began attracting the attention of more and more people, and theories began circulating as to who the mystery designer was. Marinette didn’t want to have to maintain another secret identity, even from her friends, but the fear that Adrien Agreste would interpret Coccinelle as her rivaling his father, Gabriel, and company of the same name. Even though she was a bumbling, spluttering mess around him, she cherished his friendship dearly, and she did not want to lose it. Adrien, however, did not think negatively of Coccinelle in the slightest. In fact, he had a pleasant theory as to who le Rêveur was.

“Think about it, Plagg! If you look at the Spring Collection, there is at least one ladybug in every single piece,” Adrien says, pointing at his computer screen that had the brand’s website pulled up, “and there’s no continuity like that with anything else.”

“Yeah? What about it?” Plagg asks, turning away from the screen to continue eating a piece of camembert.

“When I mentioned Coccinelle to Ladybug, she blushed, Plagg! She had that amazing smile on her face that she always wears when she receives praise.”

“Looks like you’re the one who’s blushing and smiling.”

“Whatever. I know I’m right about this; I just...feel it, that it’s her,” Adrien says, turning his attention back to the website, bracing his elbows on his desk and resting his head between his hands.

Marinette would come to understand Adrien’s true stance on Coccinelle the very next day at school when she overhears the model praising the brand while talking to his best friend, Nino. Hearing that the love of her life approved of her brand caused a rupture of butterflies to soar in her stomach and chest, lifting her to the heavens to float in gleeful bliss. Smiling from ear to ear, Marinette took her phone out and opened up her email, confirming her position in Fashion Week for that year.This year, she would be attending as a creator rather than a spectator.

With the release of her Summer Collection, Marinette announced that she would be appearing at Fashion Week and would be revealing who she was to the public. Frenzy circulated the internet for months, following her into the month leading up to Fashion Week in September.Working with the producers of the event, Marinette was able to convince them to allow her to use her classmates as models for the show. With their permission confirmed, she then went to her friends, revealing herself to be le Rêveur and asking that they help her with the show.

Of course, they all agreed after exploding with excitement at their friend’s success. The only ones who weren’t participating were Chloe and Lila, the latter claiming that she was already busy and the former just downright saying no, and Adrien. Marinette had considered briefly asking Adrien to model for her, but then she found out that Gabriel was showcasing at the event as well, so the boy would already be modeling for his father’s brand.

With everything confirmed, Marinette tailored pieces from her Fall Collection to fit her friends while Nino prepared playlists for the different events and Alya worked on lighting to best capture every moment of the show. Finally, the time came, and Marinette found herself turning in knots from jitters.

On Monday, Kim, Ivan, and Max walked the runway, sporting mens’ clothing, including turtlenecks, sweaters, scarves, and hats. Adrien found it perplexing that his classmates were modeling for Coccinelle, but he was too busy to ask them in person, and he was so frazzled by the end of the day that he forgot.

On Tuesday, Alix, Alya, and Sabrina took the stage, modeling sweater dresses, boots, leggings, and jewelry with brown, orange, and red color schemes. Once again, Adrien noticed his friends up on the screens, but Nathalie rushed him backstage before he could approach any of them.

On Wednesday, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene broke through the curtains, showing off an array of makeup designs from the pallet that Marinette had decided to release. Finally, Adrien was able to break away and send a text to Nino, asking why their classmates were up on stage. However, the other boy had his headphones on, DJing for the event in collaboration with Coccinelle, and didn’t see the text until very late into the night.

On Thursday, Nathaniel, Marc, and Luka dazzled the cameras, wearing an ensemble of accessories in fall colors and dotted with colorful leaf-patterns as well as ponchos that battle both the cold and the rain. Adrien was utterly confused, and he managed to catch Luka on his way out that night.

“I saw you up on stage today. I didn’t know you were interested in modeling,” Adrien says, smiling and being polite but also wondering if Luka knew who was really behind the designs.

“Not really, but, when le Rêveur asked me to model for her, I happily obliged.”

Without another word, Luka smiled and continued on his way, not wanting to keep his sister and mother waiting. Adrien stared after him, feeling even more confused than before.

“Did he say ‘she’, Plagg?” Adrien asked, opening up his jacket to let his kwami out as no one else was around anymore.

“Yep. Still convinced that le Rêveur is your lovebug?”

“Reports on the event are saying that le Rêveur will reveal herself tomorrow to close out Fashion Week, so I guess we’ll have to just be in the crowd to see for ourselves.”

Adrien looked behind him at the stage that Coccinelle had been using throughout the week, and he grinned before walking away to meet up with Nathalie and his bodyguard. That night, he hardly slept in excitement at the impending unveiling of le Rêveur’s identity. Unbeknownst to him, le Rêveur hardly slept for the exact same reason.

“What if this is a bad idea, Tikki? What if I was wrong about Adrien, and he does end up hating me for being le Rêveur? What if Coccinelle flops and I can’t get a job anywhere else in the fashion world because people will know that it was me?” Marinette rambled, pacing back and forth in her room.

“It’ll be fine, Marinette. Adrien won’t hate you, and everyone loves your designs! You can’t flop!”

Marinette stopped and smiled weakly at her kwami, holding her cupped hands out to allow Tikki to land on them.

“For the sake of not dying from complete embarrassment, I hope you’re right.”

Tikki flutters up and nuzzles her head against Marinette’s cheek, knowing that it comforts the girl.

“Tomorrow is going to go just fine, but it won’t if you don’t get to sleep.”

At the mention of it, Marinette yawns before the two giggle. The teen climbs up the steps to her bed, and she lays Tikki down on the pillow next to her before snuggling into her own. Turning the lights off, she falls into a deep sleep that is only disturbed when the morning comes and brings the shining sun.

Backstage, Marinette watched through a small slit in the curtain as the space was packed with spectators and reports sat as well as stood in order to see who le Rêveur was. Alya stood beside her, wearing an outfit inspired by the heroes of Paris while Rose and Juleka wore outfits alluding to Halloween. Alix, Mylene, and Sabrina were there as well, sporting athletic-wear.

The sports-wear was showcased first, then the Halloween outfits were displayed, and then Alya went out by herself, a huge smile on her face. She made her way to the front of the walkway, posed, and then made her way back to the curtain. Stopping just before she passes through it, she turns back around, accepting the microphone that Max was holding out to her.

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls: this week, we have been modeling for the brand, Coccinelle. However, a mystery surrounding the company is that of the identity of the creator of this all. Paris, it is my honor to present to you le Rêveur, also known as Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Alya exclaimed, stepping out of the way.

With the thumbs-up from all her classmates, Marinette breaks through the curtains, stepping out onto the stage. Ignoring all the flashing lights from the cameras, she walked down the runway, wearing a floor-length dress that had autumn colors faded throughout and winter colors that bled in towards the bottom of the dress. Twirling for the cameras, Marinette smiles and giggles before she spots Adrien standing in the crowd, and the two lock eyes.

Adrien, shellshocked at seeing his friend being revealed as le Rêveur, shakes his head before smiling wide and clapping for her in between cheers of encouragement. Relief flowing through her, Marinette nearly bubbles over with glee as she finishes her presentation and makes her way back across the stage. She gives one last bow and wave to the fanatic crowd before disappearing behind the curtain to be engulfed in a group hug.

Celebration for the end of Fashion Week goes on for hours, and the sun is mid-setting when Marinette is finally able to break away from press and reporters to get a breath of air. Stepping out onto a terrace of one of the rooms of Le Grand Paris, where the after-party was being hosted, Marinette takes several deep breaths, relishing in the peace and quiet.

“It can get pretty chaotic, huh?”

Marinette gasps and turns around, seeing Adrien leaning against the doorframe, smiling at her.

“Hey, A-Adrien! I saw you in the crowd, today!”

“I can’t believe that you’re really le Rêveur,” Adrien replies, walking up to her and putting his

hands on her shoulders, “You’re so amazing.”

“Thank you,” Marinette says, ducking her head slightly in the hopes of hiding her blush.

“So, since everyone knows that it’s you, are you going to sign your name on your work like you did with the bowler hat?”

“I don’t know; it’s still a bit weird to think about how everyone knows who I am now. Plus, it’s hard to get the stitching right on fabric. I really struggled with it when making your scarf-” Marinette cuts herself off, her eyes growing wide as she realized what she let slip.

Adrien gazes at her in confusion before realization dawned on his face.

“The scarf that I got for my birthday...that was from you?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to deceive you, but you just seemed so happy to think that it was from your father...I didn’t want to take that away from you,” Marinette explains sheepishly.

Adrien found his cheeks burning red as his heart pounded in his chest, and he tried to wrap his

head around the realization of just how much Marinette cared about him. Taking a deep breath, he smiles once more and holds his hand out to her.

“This party may be a bit overwhelming for you since it’s your first time. How about you and I go out and celebrate by getting some ice cream from Andre? My treat.”

Marinette gazes at his hand, her own heart beating quickly. Steeling herself, she grins and takes his hand in her own, grasping it gently.


End file.
